One Night Only
by Posthumous KimchiBurger
Summary: Alfred and Yao have always been real close buddies, both as people and as nations, and they always spend the night over eachother's houses to hang out and have fun. But what happens when one of these little sleepovers get...overheated? Rated M for a reason, guys. Topping!ChinaxAmerica. Nation AU. Oneshot.


It was a late Friday night, and the nations had all head for their hotels hours ago. It was another unproductive day, of course, but who was to change that considerably religious event? Not many had the patients to, so they figured why not just leave it be. Just like normal; the normal arguments, the normal lack of fucks given, the normal faint snores of dozed micro-and maybe some regular as well-nations, the normal wanton noises of extension, yearning for the pleasure to-

Wait, what?

Oh yeah, that's what also was normal.

The meeting was held in Shanghai this time, where a certain Chinese nation-who informally went by Yao-resided in. He believed the meeting went smoothly, save for the one or two chairs that were broken and thrown. In that order. His friend, his oh-so close friend, and beloved business partner Alfred, or the United States(as commonly only referred to as America) had thought the same. This resulted in the usual dinner-after-damage routine, where the two would often head for either Yao's home or Alfred's home(depending on who's was closer. If neither, they'd just go to some restaurant or something near their hotel).

This of course resulted in hanging out on more friendly instead of business terms at one another's homes, which eventually led up to the spending of nights. Such 'sleepovers' usually remained innocent and just included maybe a few movies and gossip and food and all that good stuff. Then...there were those other nights.

Like this one, where a few too many sideways glances and brushes against each other would happen, which resulted in the two's lips connected in a heated frenzy. It's sad how little resistance they'd put up against each other's sheer physical attractiveness, but it could get amusing at times.

Like now. Yao here has Alfred gasping for breath and whimpering his name, despite the fact the Chinese man was noticeably smaller than the latter. It was funny really, how Yao knew exactly how to get Alfred to commit to his whims without protest just by the flick of his wrist. The American would always claim to hate it whenever confronted by the Chinese man, but he's never done so much as to resist or push Yao away whenever such actions were used. It amused the wiser of the two, as seeing how childish one over 200 years old could be.

Yao had Alfred in the living room this time, and on the coffee table. It was a bad habit, he knew, fucking Alfred on most every flat surface he had in his home.

Now don't get me wrong, Alfred's had his fair share of times to shine was well, and prefers doing so actually(Mostly because of his hero complex and inability to admit the fact there are people able to 'defeat' or be 'stronger' than him but that's not the point), but this time was Yao's. The older of the two was skilled at both sides of the card, it being said that he had over 4000 years of experience, and had no problem with either. He had just gotten bored of it, really, but Alfred's that one exception. Yao admired how the American always seemed to think of some newfound kink or whatever whenever they decided the hangout night was also a get-laid night, and he figured why not each time. Not like he'd be getting any younger, plus exploration was fun!

Anyhow, Alfred was propped up underneath of Yao on his elbows, stripped of all but his Jets boxers. Yao was the same, except he just sported a nice regular pair of white boxers with a black hem. The golden-brown eye'd man's hair was freed of it's usual tied up state, and it served as a shield against the outside world as his lips connected and molded perfectly with the blond's. Alfred's calloused-from-paperwork fingers wrapped around the edge of the table he was propped up on as he felt one of Yao's skillful hands trail south. The oh-so-familiar feeling of Yao's silky fingers massaging his lower stomach and slip so slowly into his boxers sent shivers through his body, causing the obvious erection to twitch it's way to victory.

Alfred's eyebrows furrowed when he felt that stupid grin against his lips and tongue; one that was Yao's. God-fucking-damn he hated that irresistibly complimenting grin of Yao's and yet here it was: taunting him, and Alfred knew exactly what was to come ne-

"G-gah!" Alfred felt Yao's stupid thumb press into the tip of his stupid boner, causing a surprised shock to hit his nerves, making his back arch in response. Yao only chuckled lightly, murmuring a soft 'sorry' before reconnecting their lips softly and shifting down to kiss Alfred's jaw and neck. He knew better to not leave a mark, because controversy wouldn't be good, so kisses would suffice.

Alfred's chest rose and fell with each pant and whine of response as Yao, in a more gently manner, ran his fingers up and down his length, along with rub the soft skin in horrifically magical circles. Deciding that that wasn't enough of a response, Yao gently tightened his hand and moved it up and down Alfred's shaft. The more friction the better, pretty much. The blond wrinkled his nose lightly, biting his lip, knowing for sure that it wasn't at all heroic to seem like the 'whiny bottom type'. He's already pretty much accomplished that, though.

Yao noticed this of course and rolled his eyes lightly. He sat up slightly and raised an eyebrow at his blue-eyed companion, almost smirking at his own question, "What's the matter, 美国(America)? Don't you like it?"

Yao only got a huff and a glare in response. Poor Alfred. It seemed both him and his pride were being fucked. The older of the two just grinned teasingly, shrugging. "Okei." And with that, Yao released Alfred and got up off of him, earning a look of confusion. The Chinese man disappeared into the back without another word, only leaving a sexually frustrated mess-of-an-American, Alfred, to marvel a how on Earth such an old man could possibly do such a thing to him. One of those things being leave him on a fucking coffee table naked and with a raging boner, but who's to judge.

One could say, Alfred was annoyed beyond belief. This sort of thing always happened, yet-he'd always eagerly comply whenever the two would decide 'hey we should have sex now'. It was just that Alfred could all but get enough of this, as shown by his little to no protests. So it would be a cycle; they'd get together, have a good time, end up having sex, and then they'd cuddle afterwards. Not that much of a big deal, in their opinion.

Alfred's brief recollection of why he even agreed to this was interrupted by the sound of Yao shuffling back into the room, this time holding a foggy-clear bottle. His gaze shifted down to said bottle, and he felt his heart thud. The blond knew Yao, so of course whatever stuff was in that bottle couldn't be good.

The brunette strode up to the American still propped up on his to-be-dirtied coffee table, a smug grin on his lips. He leered over Alfred, who sucked in a quick breath in response to the sudden lack of space between them as Yao climbed back over him.

"W-whoa there-" Alfred managed to squeak out after Yao had adjusted comfortably on top of him. "What's with the-"

Yao shrugged lightly and moved his hair over one shoulder, smiling at Alfred as if he wasn't currently being some hell-sent tease with unbelievably well-kept hair. "Just oil," He answered casually, his hand fiddling clumsily with the lid of the bottle.

Alfred stared at Yao with a bemused look, knowing damn well that wasn't the case. "'Just oil'," He mocked, rolling his eyes, "Now I'm at least a good one-hundred percent sure that's a lie. With you-nnngh?!" His words were interrupted as his back began to arc.

Yao almost laughed at the reaction. While emptying some of the contents of the bottle into his hand while Alfred blabbered on, he had managed to slip his hand back down the distracted American's boxers. He curled his fingers around Alfred's erection then, starting to slick it up with the mystery liquid.

The Chinese man's hand worked at Alfred, tightening and loosening his grip as Alfred twitched and whined and whimpered underneath of him. It was a sight to see, really; the frivolous and hyperactive, as well as prideful and strong Alfred knocked down a few pegs by an equally as prideful Yao.

Alfred could barely get out his words as Yao continued to toy with him, trying his best to ignore the suffocating warmth he felt because of whatever the fuck was in that bottle. "W-what the he-gah-hell was in t-that?!"

Yao retracted his hand, leaning forward to press a kiss against Alfred's lips, whispering slyly: "Ancient Chinese secret."

Before Alfred could protest, Yao had already poured more of the stuff onto his hands, rubbing them together a bit before moving them back to the blond's south. One hand continued working at Alfred's boner, pumping and running his fingers over the head carefully. The other hand had already began to push two fingers into his entrance, wasting no time at all. Alfred raised his hips to give Yao a bit of a better angle, his finger tips making a clear smushed on the table as he tried to find something suitable to get a grip on. Yao would have to clean that later. And the floor too, maybe.

Yao had closed his eyes by then, focusing on the task at hand. His gaze flickered up to Alfred's flushed and panting face when he heard a plea. "什么(What)? He asked, tilting his head innocently.

Alfred narrowed his eyes at the oriental nation, "C-could you just-" His sentenced was left unfinished, because of the shame he felt. Well, he thought it was shame at least.

"Could I just what? Speak clearly," Yao lightly demanded, smiling as he curved his fingers to a hook, further stretching out the American.

Alfred's back arched a bit at this, and he tried to find the words he was looking for, "Just-Do it! Fucking-" He swore he would have just gotten up and walked away if it wasn't for the fact he was underneath a man with surprising strength. This strength was lesser than his own, but still.

Yao's smile widened, and he nodded. He figured that he'd done enough teasing, plus his own needy boner had started to kinda whine for attention too. The Chinese man slid his fingers out of Alfred and slid off his own boxers, climbing back up over him. Alfred squeezed his eyes shut as Yao lifted his waist to align himself. Already, Yao felt that heat that Alfred did. Damn was that oily stuff strong. Chewing on his lip, he pushed into Alfred.

Without a moment's notice, Alfred was already pushing himself against Yao, trying to get him to move, ram into him, touch him, kiss him, anything that would get him to that release he'd been yearning for.

Yao kindly obliged, pulling back, then thrusting roughly into the American. Alfred gasped and tossed his head back, pleading for the other to go faster.

Yao did, ramming into Alfred easily, a string of his own moans escaping his throat. The Asian felt Alfred's fingers thread with his hair and tug, pulling him into a sloppy and heated kiss. Yao kissed him back happily, his face burning from the sensation as their groans and moans tangled messily within the confinements of their melded lips.

The blond felt his toes curl from pleasure, ignoring the stinging sensation from his shoulder blades being roughly rammed into the table. As his right hand tangled mercilessly with Yao's hair, his left hand's fingers dug into the older man's silk-like skin on his back. The calloused hand only ghosted over the only blemish imprinted painfully on the Chinese man's back, fully aware of the memory and hurt feelings it'd bring back if acknowledged.

The oriental nation's hand moved to the bend of one of Alfred's legs, prying it from around his waist before pushing the other's knee back towards the shoulder. Yao's lips unlatched themselves from Alfred's with a slick 'pop', and they tried to catch their breaths, their moaning being the only thing getting in the way of that. With Alfred's knee pressed to his shoulder, Yao had more room, and was able to ram into the American at a whole new angle. Alfred couldn't even think straight, and flashes of white blurred his vision as he felt the brunette constantly hit that one spot. Over and over again, until they both came with a thankful cry.

Alfred and Yao both had labored, ragged breaths after release. The latter had pulled out of Alfred, and pressed a chaste kiss to the blond's parted lips. Alfred laid back lazily after Yao decided it was a good idea to lay in his arms. The American didn't mind, of course, so he wrapped his arms snuggly around the Chinese man.

Yao heard a grunt from Alfred, and looked up to the American, who had a bit of a pained look on his face, and he raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

Alfred wrinkled his nose and shifted uncomfortably, grunting. "Ass hurts. Thanks."

Yao snorted and covered his mouth, muffling a laugh. The younger nation heard this, and rolled his eyes, moving to gently push Yao off of him. He was such a good sport. This action failed, because Yao was smart enough to keep a good grip on Alfred, causing them to topple off of the table.

"Ack-" Alfred had ended up on top of Yao, who squirmed underneath.

"Get off! Ah- so fat!" Yao scolded, and Alfred grinned, shifting a bit so that he was in a more comfortable position for himself. A grunt could be heard from Yao, and the American laughed. Payback, I guess you could say.

"Nah, I think I'll stay here."

* * *

A/N:

Here's a pointless amechu smut thing i wrote because there is _never _enough AmeChu smut in this world. Ever.

Anyhow, the translations are from my Mandarin class.

美国 is said as 'Meiguo' or 'May-guah'(generally speaking). It means America, but the literal translation is 'Beautiful Country'.

什么 is said as 'Shenme' or 'Shen-meh'. It really just means what. XD

I didn't rly proofread this so excuse any mistakes uwu.

Also, the title might not even rly fit. idk? i got inspired to write this because of a song...called..One Night Only. xD


End file.
